Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure!
Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure! is a new movie which is based off of the movie Kikoriki: Team Invincible. Summery Thomas and Percy wander into a cave find a television. They watch a show called PJ Masks on it. When the episode they're watching ends with a cliffhanger, they think it's real. They head to the city where Catboy, Owlette and Gekko live disguised as the older PJ Masks: Captain Cat, Owlbert and Chameleon. But the children who play the characters, Amaya, Greg and Connor, think they're crazy and try to get them to understand TV shows are not reality. But when disaster strikes, it's up to the children and three engines to get on the way, into the night to save the day! Plot Opening/Thomas and Percy find the TV The film opens on Ryan and Matau walking with Thomas and Percy. The two engines talk while Matau asks Ryan how he became a Prime. As the cyborg tells him, Thomas and Percy fall through the ground Matau then follows them. As they pick themselves up, the two engines and Matau saw something nearby. Thomas says its a television. Matau looks at it to find out where it come from. When he finally finds out, the two engines decide to show it to the others. They showed the TV to the others but none of them understand. Once Thomas tells them what it is, Emily is really excited about seeing what is going on all over the world. Ratchet and Raf Esquivel fix it Sci-Ryan turns it on. A show called PJ Masks comes up on screen. The heroes of the show, Catboy, Owlette and Gekko save a child from the villain of the show, Night Ninja. Night Ninja attacks the group and Owlette springs into action, using her super owl wings. But the episode ends with a cliffhanger, Night Ninja has trapped the PJ Masks! Timothy wonders what happens next. But Thomas, Percy and James think its real, having seen how realistic the show looks. Ryan thinks the show is real too. Thomas agrees with Ryan and tells him to gather the others and meet at the Steamworks while they get something. Later, everyone is at the Steamworks. Thomas, Percy and James come out wearing costumes similar to those of the PJ Masks. Thomas is Captain Cat, James is Owlbert and Percy is Chameleon. Twilight asks Rarity if she have costumes like the PJ Masks have. Rarity says that she has and goes to fetch them. Ryan puts on a Catboy outfit, Matau wears a Owlette outfit and Crash wears a Gekko outfit. Rarity then returns with PJ Mask costumes for ponies. Twilight's has Bat wings, Ryan uses his magic on Fluttershy and give her bat ears and wings like Flutterbat, Applejack's has Trivia * *will be guest stars in this film. *will be good guest stars in this film. * *will be Bad Guest stars in this film. * * * * Songs *PJ Masks theme song * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Opening/Thomas and Percy find the TV * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan